


[Podfic] spiked heels

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sharing a Bed, Tropes, Undercover Missions, inappropriately timed highjinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Lewis has her very first undercover mission. She's a big girl she can take care of herself and does not need Captain Rogers as her babysitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] spiked heels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [spiked heels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/692324) by [Merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/pseuds/Merideath). 



Cover Art provided by the absolute best, Reena_Jenkins.

| 

## Streaming Audio

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BMCU%5D%20spiked%20heels.mp3)**

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BMCU%5D%20spiked%20heels.mp3) | **Size:** 11 MB | **Duration:** 00:11:38
  * [M4B](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BMCU%5D%20spiked%20heels.m4b) | **Size:** 6 MB | **Duration:** 00:11:38

## Reader's Notes

This was originally supposed to be a gift for my girl Blackglass...and then she became one of my beta listeners. In any case, I love you, girl! I hope this podfic ruins your life as much as yours have ruined mine. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
